


It is not goodbye, it's see you later

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, angsty, the riott squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: A short little drabble about the Riott Squad's reaction to being separated in the superstar shake-up.





	It is not goodbye, it's see you later

**Author's Note:**

> So I am really, really sad about the Riott Squad being broken up. I know they're going to going to be awesome on their own, but they're my favorite group. I love them with all my heart and I wish them all the best. I'll still be cheering for them individually and hoping for more Squad Squad videos. Excuse me while I go cry and rewatch their ride-along episode.

Liv Morgan sighed softly, trying to keep herself together. She was a big girl, she wasn't going to cry, even if her heart did feel like it was shattered into a million glass shards. It was important to focus on the task at hand, which was packing up her bags and heading home. Now that she was on Smackdown, she'd have to start traveling their schedule. 

 

It wasn't even the fact that they were going to try and use her as an enhancement talent, the nice way of saying jobber. No, she had already been jobbing with the Riott Squad. What broken Liv Morgan's heart the most was that WWE was breaking up the Riott Squad and sending her to Smackdown. It seemed stupid to be upset about it, but she couldn't help it. Sarah and Ruby were her family, her sisters and being apart from them felt wrong. 

 

Liv had never been great at goodbyes, she preferred to say them from a distance. She knew that if she had to talk to Ruby and Sarah while she was feeling this emotional, she was just going to end up crying. Normally she would be roomed with Ruby, but Ruby had been roomed with Sarah for some reason. Liv now had a sinking suspicion that it was because Vince knew he'd be breaking up the Riott Squad.

 

Slowly the pink-haired delinquent finished packing her gear and her bags. It was a bit of a coward move to cut and run, but she couldn't face a goodbye like this. She opened the door to walk out, only to find herself face to face with Ruby and Sarah. Ruby's hand was balled into a fist about to knock on the door, but she awkwardly lowered it when she saw Liv. 

 

"You going somewhere?" Ruby asked, her voice gave away the fact that she had been crying. The fact that she couldn't look at Liv, was Ruby's telltale sign that she was close to breaking down again and barely holding it together. Ruby had always lived by the motto in the wrestling business to have few friends and to definitely not get attached. She was definitely attached to her two best friends and it showed in the uncomfortable way she was now leaning against the doorframe. 

 

"Sarah...Rue...Don't make this harder than it is." Liv pleaded softly, ready to push past them. "You guys know I suck at goodbyes." 

 

Sarah didn't even try to hide the fact that she was now openly crying. The powerhouse of the Riott Squad wore her emotions on her sleeves. She grabbed Liv and hugged her tightly, lifting the girl off her feet. "I love you Liv, you're going to do so great on the other brand." 

 

Liv sniffled and buried her face into Sarah's shoulder. "Dang it, I was trying to hold it together Sarah. Why do you have to make me cry." She hugged her friend tightly, thinking back to all the memories the trio of them had shared. They had been through a lot together. 

 

Ruby and Liv had been there when Sarah got married. Sarah and Ruby had protected Liv and offered to beat up Enzo when Liv got cheated on. Sarah and Liv had carried on the Riott Squad, helping Ruby recover when she was injured. Liv and Ruby had been the ones cheering the loudest when Sarah had almost won the Battle Royal at Wrestlemania. 

 

"I don't know who I really am without you guys. I feel like I am getting fed to the wolves." Liv muttered, swiping at her eyes to wipe away the tears. 

 

Sarah gave a weak laugh. "I like to think I know you pretty well Gionna Jene Daddio, and if anybody can handle the wolves it is you," Sarah said, giving Liv another bone-crushing hug. "I want you to go out there, show Smackdown what Liv Morgan can do. You're incredible and you're gifted. Besides you aren't alone, you'll have Mandy and Sonya to look out for you." 

 

Liv let out a sort of pitiful whimper. "I don't want Mandy and Sonya, I want to be with you two. I want to be part of the Squad. I can't have Squad-Squad adventures with them, they aren't the same. Who is going to buy me the blue jolly ranchers? Who is going to make sure I make my flight on time? Who is going to rent the car for me, because I'm not twenty-five for like two months? I love you guys, not them" Liv was starting to spiral a bit, she didn't want to be away from them. The future seemed daunting and Liv was honestly terrified. 

 

Ruby who had been fighting to keep her emotions in check, placed a hand on Liv's cheek. "You want to know who you are Liv? You're the girl that fought and suffered but chose to live anyways. That's why you picked your ring name to be Liv. You inspire other people to live their dreams, and even if we're all split up on the different brands, you call out Squad Squad and you know we'll be there. We love you, you little delinquent." Ruby kissed the top of her head, before hugging her friend as tightly as she could. 

 

"This isn't going to be a goodbye, is it? You know I suck at those." Liv muttered, her words muffled against Ruby's shoulder. 

 

"No, definitely not a goodbye. You call us if you need us." Ruby whispered, before pulling back. "You know I don't get tattoos unless they mean something to me. There is a reason we all have that matching date on us. Squad for life." 

 

Sarah nodded and stepped back from Liv, so she could make her exit. "Squad for life." 

 

Liv wiped away her tears and slowly exited past her friends. She walked down the hall, she got to the elevator before she turned back to steal one last look at her friends. Sarah was hugging Ruby who was having a break down of her own. Ruby didn't do well with changes like that, Liv was probably her closest friend. 

 

"Hey, Rue..." Liv called out to her. Ruby lifted her head and glanced down towards the elevator, where the youngest member of the Squad was getting in. Liv was watching her and slowly held up a hand which held her cellphone. "You're just a call away?"

 

Ruby didn't trust her voice but slowly nodded. She held up her own phone and swallowed hard. "Facetime us every day?"

 

"We'll hunt you down if you don't," Sarah added, not even caring that they were probably waking up the rest of the hotel by yelling down the hall to each other. They were the Riott Squad, they weren't supposed to care about anybody but each other. 

 

The elevator door shut before Liv could respond, but she slowly smiled to herself. As sad as she was to be away from them, she knew that they'd all be reunited again someday. She walked outside her hotel, hailing herself a cab to take her to the airport. She had just finished loading her stuff in the back when her cellphone rang with the Riott Squad theme song. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Liv, look up." It was Sarah's voice on the other end. 

 

Liv looked up to the third-floor balcony of the hotel. Ruby and Sarah were standing up there, waving at her. Giggling softly, Liv waved back and blew a kiss in their direction before climbing into the car. She had a feeling now that everything was going to be okay now. They were the Riott Squad, no matter how much time had passed, no matter the distance, they would always find each other.


End file.
